Pendulum Pandemonium
by ChoukoLightSpirit
Summary: Yuma needs his Kattobingu back, and everyone hopes that Yuya Sakaki can help him...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and notes: I do not own any of the two Yu-Gi-Ohs. They belong to **

**whoever does own them. I have only seen maaayyyybbebee 7 episodes of Arc-**

**V, so this may be inaccurate for those who ACTUALLY WATCH THE SHOW. ZeXal **

**is the property of the souls of Yuma and Astral when they combine. This entire **

**fic is a joke (like Yuya!) on Yuya's pendant. Enjoyyyyiiiieee! **

Yuma has lost his Kattobingu again. How, one may ask, but nobody knows. Maybe

because of Astral saying goodbye. Maybe Trey slipped up again. Whatever it is,

the "Feel the Flow" is gone. And our great hero Yuma Tsukumo knows of no way

to get it back. But it seems Vetrix knows. The answer rests with a...

Acquaintance... that Kazuma met in his travels... or his son, rather.

So Yuma boarded the Arclight's big aircraft, Tori by his side (for support, Quinton

said.) They set off for a new destination. They set off for what seemed to be the

future, and at least one more adventure. But Lame-Yuma didn't care without his

Kattobingu.

Yuya Sakaki was trying to win a duel with his pendulum Summon, which he

couldn't quite master. Suddenly, a large aircraft flew down through the sky, and

three people came out, armed with D-pads and every other out-dated technology

(Arc-V, remember?). One, who looked like a girl, but did not sound that way,

spoke. "Sakaki-san, Yuma-kun needs you to use your pendulum to... help Yuma-

kun." Yuma sighed, somewhat depressed.

Yuya stared long and hard at the older Duelist. "Want a duel?"

Quinton began to lose his patience at this little piece of pest. Tori spotted Yuzu,

and immediately, the two engaged in conversation. Quinton tried to an extreme

extent to drill in his point, even using his Crest on random passersby. Yuya was

confused as ever.

The Arclight Aircraft lifted into the sky. Yuma was flying it away, leaving

EVERYONE else stranded at You Show Duel School.

**Please review and read and favorite and stuff!** **Chapter two is coming on a **

**sleigh! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. The sleigh arrived. Prepare for OCs, Instable Hippos, and Yuya **

**mourning his sanity's death. HAVE AT IT!**

* * *

><p>"We're stuck here, aren't we?" Tori asked, as Yuma took off into the sky. Yuya<p>

called "Move Forward!" and Yuma disappeared from view. Yuzu decided to show

Tori the new way to duel, as Tori had not exactly mentioned that dueling was not

exactly what she did. Quinton became very frustrated at Yuya, Yuma, and a

couple of bystanders that were commenting on his feminine hair.

"Hello? Are you new here? I'm Haruchou. Would you like me to show you

around?" A girl of the age 14 or so walked out, and then noticed Yuya. "Oh, you're

with ... him. Never mind." She winced when she saw Yuya, and Quinton merely

laughed. "Have fun with Hippo Boy." Yuya stared at the ground, trying not to

draw attention to the fact that he was there. He just pulled his goggles down over

his face, but got them caught in Haruchou's black hair, ticking her off in the

slightest. Yuya cheered up when he decided he would show Quinton how to ride a

duel monster. Specifically the Instable Hippo.

Quinton and the Circus Hippo Thing were not exactly what one would call friends.

And that is exactly why a guilty Yuya Sakaki ran away to play with his Crystal

Keepsake, while Haruchou, Tori, and Yuzu tried to help Quinton, who was thrown

off of the Crazed Beast and knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 will be out before Yuya can MHOOOOOOVE <strong>

**FOOOHHHHWWWAAAHHHHDDDD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Yuya sorta hasn't done anything important in ever, so mhoving fohwahhd is a MILESTONE. Poor everyone.**

* * *

><p>"They said hippos were <em>fun<em>. They said the future was _bright._ they said that ANYTHING AND ANYONE WOULD BE BETTER THAN THE **BLOODY_PORTALOFDOOM_!"** I think they lied! Someone contact Trey and tell him to get me the $# out of here!" Quinton shouted, and soon the nearest paramedics were helping him.

"Come on, Quinton!" Tori yelled. Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over the sky...

Yuma and Astral. And Kari, and Rio, and Shark, and Ray, and Dextra, and well, pretty much everyone, all crammed into the Arclight's airship, some of the passengers spilling out of the window, waving their arms like flags.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry for leaving so early! I thought nobody would want to miss this fun!"

_Nobody_ would be missing the fun.

* * *

><p>Yuya waited outside of the closest lake, sitting on a bridge. He sat there, swinging his Fun-To-Play-With-Not-To-Eat like a monkey on a vine. Soon someone approached him. "Hey kid. Having fun?" Bronk Stone asked. Yuya shook his head.<p>

"Nobody takes me seriously," He sighed, and emptied the tears from his goggles. They flowed down his cheek.

"I get that too, y'know." Bronk sat down next to Yuya, which seemed to be a gravity defying feat to any onlookers. "But I don't care. Listen, kid. You'll be fine."

"You think so?" Yuya smiled, which seemed to cheer him up even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! YOU thought this would be more FOOLISHNESS! Why? Yuya told me! Ahahaha! Well, there. Now, Who's EXCITED FOR CHAPTer FoWwwwwwRRRr?<strong>

**fhgsrgezjghughueughuggrghbhueruigh3iUHARIUGHHGHHGOWEHHFUBHUHGOAEHGWUGHW\UGHWUGHW\UGHWUOGHWOUGHWOUGHWEU Hippo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No, I am not alright, lol. **

**彼の催眠術のおもちゃで時計裕也プレイをすることができます.**

**That wasn't supposed to come out the way it did.**

**裕也は自分自身を催眠**

**Better.**

**ね て ****ください**

* * *

><p>Yuya walked slowly back to the area where his new friends were, with Bronk. He could see Yuzu trying to keep people from "entertaining" a small child with a creepy mask. Yuya smiled as everyone around him lined up in single file and tried to be funny, the clowns.<p>

_Clowns! that's it! _Yuya thought, and he left. Seconds later, Yuya Sakaki came out with his clown costume, riding his hippo. Vetrix started laughing even as Yuya entered the line. Some of the people around backed away to let Yuya at the front of the line. "It's Show Time!" he called, and felt for his trusty (not rusty) little pendant.

It was gone.

And soon, Quattro bounded out, followed by a few of his Gimmick Puppets, holding Yuya's precious pendant in his right hand.

Vetrix stopped laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Quattro. The Cast will never be the same.<strong>


End file.
